


In chains and ropes

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crazy John, Drugs, Kidnapped John, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets kidnapped.<br/>While being tortured and going through hell.<br/>The only thing that keeps him alive is the thought of..<br/>Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin

”I need to get some air” he muttered   
They had been fighting again   
All Johns feelings were still boiling in him   
He had taken Sherlocks coat as a punishment   
But it was still nice to have his best friends smell all around him   
The smell was comforting for him and made him feel safe   
It took 5 minutes   
5 minutes for   
the men to attack him   
drug him with something   
and make him fall to the ground on his knees


	2. Vinegar

The room was pitch dark  
His hands were in handcuffs behind his back  
Everything was a fuzz  
He had trouble thinking clear  
It was cold  
The only warmth came from his head  
He was thirsty  
His lips were dry  
He felt the smell of vinegar  
Sherlock always liked vinegar on his fish and chips  
He always had to much of it  
Sherlock....  
Why had he been angry in the first place ?  
Something about....  
Oh....


	3. Time

He wasn’t sure of how long he had been there   
Thoughts flew around into a big mess   
He had maybe 10 trains of thoughts in his head   
He finally understood how Sherlock always felt   
But his trains always crashed seconds before it hit home   
He always seemed to dose of   
He always had drug in his veins and body   
But he couldn’t guess how   
Was anyone looking for him ?   
Would anyone help him out of this living hell ?   
Had Sherlock even noticed that he was gone   
He missed Sherlock   
He missed tea   
He missed Sherlocks hair   
Sherlocks lips   
Sherlocks eyes   
Sherlocks smell   
Even his stubbornness!   
He cried a single tear before he dose of   
Into sleep   
Where anything could happen


	4. Dream

The only escape from his prison cell   
Was through his dreams  
But right now   
It wasn’t dreams he dreamed   
it was memories   
It was after there first case this time   
They had gotten home after eating dim sum   
He had killed a man!   
But it felt good   
Because he did it to save someone he loved   
A quick flash memory to when he was 16   
His gran father had showed him his gun   
It was cool he thought   
”You only use it to save yourself or more important - someone you love!”   
When they had closed the door to their flat   
They both just stared at each other   
They both knew what would happen next   
They would kiss   
Their lips crashing together   
And then they would fuck each other brainless on the carpet   
And so they did   
”I am not his date”  
”I am not gay”   
”Of course we would be needing two bedrooms”   
Lies   
All lies   
Tears streamed down from his eyes as he woke up   
He was still trapped


End file.
